Mercy
by HazelCharm
Summary: Draco manages to escape a loveless marriage with the help of a Hermione, who is broken and haunted by her past. Circumstances change and they their new found relationship, and their very lives, in danger with a rather unexpected savior- Theodore Nott. Is it possible to love more than one person? More importantly, can love truly conquer all? Love Triangle: Draco M/Hermione G/Theo N
1. How Did You Find Me?

I claim no rights to these characters, if not for the wonderful writings of J.K Rowling they would not exist. The song this story has woven into it's pages is Mercy by OneRepublic.

* * *

**~Part 1~**

**Angel of Mercy  
**

* * *

_All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do_

_Is fall apart now_

* * *

It was late, very late, when Draco finally left his office. He had thrown himself into his work, unable, or perhaps unwilling, to go home at a decent hour. He knew only too well what might greet him when he got home. The first night it had happened he was angry, the second night he was furious, but after that he had decided to come to terms with his wife's infidelity. He didn't love her; she didn't love him, so why should he care if she had found someone who could give her what he wouldn't? The affair stressed him though; he still hated to come home from work to his wife and her lover, which is why he had started working later and later. The downside was that working to avoid his wife, he rarely saw his son.

Snapping out of his thoughts as he walked into his house, he realized that tomorrow was Saturday. He stepped into Scorpius' room and smiled at the small boy with pale blonde hair that slept peacefully. The boy lay sprawled out upon the bed, his tiny arm flung off the side of the bed, and the covers half-falling off his body. With a soft smile, Draco walked over and straightened his small son out. He gently lifted the boy's arm and laid it carefully onto the bed; then he readjusted the blankets. He paused as Scorpius shifted at the contact, but his breathing evened out again and he stayed asleep. Draco made a silent promise to Scorpius that he would take him to the park the next day, before walking into the bathroom and preparing for bed. When he had finished with his nighttime routine he settled in on the couch in their spacious living room, not brave enough to try his own room, for fear of what might greet him there. He stared at the ceiling of his room, knowing where he had gone wrong but wondering how different things would have been if anything had been changed.

Morning came quickly, the sun rose bright on the crisp autumn day and Draco dressed quickly before waking his son. Scorpius was thrilled when his father told him of his plans. Draco spent an hour trying to force the wriggling three year old into a warm, navy blue, pullover jumper, muggle jeans, and grey sneakers. He raced around in excitement, tumbling over again and again like only a toddler can manage. Draco Apparated them a little ways away from a small muggle playground- already filled with giggling children. On Scorpius' insistence, they walked to the park with the little boy perched on Draco's shoulders. For an hour, Draco chased the energetic child through the maze of colorful slides and swings. Exhausted but happy, for once, Draco laughed as the small child's grey eyes shone with excitement as he raced off once more. His laughter stopped quickly when little Scorp took a tumble and landed at the feet of brown haired woman whose back was to them. Draco ran to the little boy, concerned. He scooped up the boy just as the woman turned around. Draco froze as her all-to-familiar brown eyes met his.

"Malfoy?" The woman asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Granger," he acknowledged, "or is it Weasley now? I was just enjoying a beautiful autumn morning with my son. Is that a crime?"

"Actually, it's back to Granger now." She said softly, "No, it isn't a crime but really, why are you here? This is the last place I would expect to see you. It's muggle, you know."

"Why's that, Granger?" He asked.

" 'Why's that' meaning my name or my shock at seeing you here?"

He shrugged, not quite sure which he was referring to either.

"Both I supposed." He said to accompany the shrug. This was strange; here he was talking to none other than Hermione Granger, but the strangest part was that neither of them seemed to mind that much. She clearly was too preoccupied with her thoughts to completely understand what was happening here, and to Draco it was just a relief to finally see a familiar face that wasn't associated with work or his wife. The sad look that filled her eyes left Draco wondering about what had happened to her and the Weasel. No, she hadn't said anything specific but it was clear that something wasn't right. On top of that all, what was so strange about him at a muggle playground? At least he had a child with him! She was by herself, or so it appeared, and she was still the one questioning him on his appearance.

Truthfully, it wasn't that odd for him to be associated with muggles, but to someone else, it was probably a bit of a shock. After the war, he had pulled himself to the background. Surprisingly to him, fading to the background had been relatively easy; after his father arranged a marriage for him to Astoria Greengrass he had taken up a research job in the potions lab at St. Mungo's. He worked in small lab researching and testing various new potions to help the Healers. In the small amounts of free time he had, he worked hard to make amends for the horrible deeds of not only himself, but his whole family throughout the war. Granger's silence pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed that she, too, had become absorbed with thoughts of her own. Sorrow filled her expressive brown eyes but he saw a twinkle of something far within the swirling depths, hope maybe? She seemed to realize he was watching her and looked up with a deep sigh.

"I don't really want to tell you Malfoy, of all people, but I need to talk to someone about this and since Ginny and Harry already know, and you offered I suppose I can tell you my story. But only if you tell me yours, particularly why you look like you never sleep." Hermione said seriously.

How could she tell? No one else he knew could tell that something was going on, except for his mother who knew the whole story, he tried his best to cover the bags under his eyes with glamor charms and leave the rest up to his acting skills. To most people, he came a cross as merely distant, but somehow Granger had seen through it and saw the exhaustion he worked so hard to hide. Did he really want to share his troubles with Hermione Granger of all people? But No, of course not, but he did want to talk to someone, anyone, and she was offering to let him open up to her. He decided to accept her offer; after all there were worse people to tell. At the very least, he could assume she would probably be one of the least judgmental people he could share his story with. Making up his mind, he decided to take her up on her offer. He couldn't deny his curiosity at her sorrowful demeanor. What had happened to the fiery witch he knew at Hogwarts?

"All right, Granger. It's a deal, but lets take this some place warmer, Scorpius' nose is pink and this wind is starting to pick up, how about that little bakery over there?"

She nodded in agreement, smiling gently at the small boy in his arms, who had fallen asleep.

"He looks just like you." She said, looking back up at him, before turning and walking towards the shop.

A small bell chimed as they walked in the door, signaling their arrival. A cheerful attendant at the counter greeted them as they entered the cozy restaurant. They found a small table, tucked away in a corner, where Draco laid Scorpius down on a cushioned bench, before going to the counter to order warm cups of tea, before coming back and looking expectantly at Granger. She sighed once again, pausing to gather her thoughts, before launching into her story.

"After the war, Ron and I settled down together and got married, we were married about a year when I became pregnant. I've always known that I wanted to become a mother, so of course I was thrilled that my dream was finally coming true. Ron, on the other hand, was less than excited. You see, after Fred's death Ron wasn't the same. He didn't know how to cope with the deaths from the war and he hadn't gotten a job, he moped around the house while I was at work, only happy when we were together. With me being pregnant I wasn't going to be able to work so I told him he needed to get a job. It escalated into a huge fight. Ron had started drinking after the war but had gradually stopped, after our fight he went back to the alcohol. He came home drunk that night, and I lost it. He became very angry when I began crying and yelling at him. He…he pushed me down the stairs, and I…I landed on my stomach, hard. The baby didn't make it and I also broke my arm. So I left. It's been two years now; I haven't talked to him since we divorced. I just can't forgive him." She finished with tears in her eyes as she looked down at the table. Draco looked at her with shock on his face; Ron Weasley had hit her? He had killed his own child, just because he didn't want to get a job?

"I'm sorry," He said, at a slight loss for words. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She smiled weakly, "It's over, I've moved on, I guess, for the most part… Your turn now."

Draco launched into the story of his marriage. He told her about Scorpius, about Astoria's cheating, about his father's death, about realizing how little his father had cared about anything other than blood and status, and finally about how he had no idea where to go now. Looking at her face he realized how pathetic his story sounded, he realized it was his fault, he needed to do something, he needed to get Scorpius out of his faithless mother's grasp, he needed to get himself out of there.

"You shouldn't stay there," she said, as if she could read his thoughts," You should go now. Save Scorpius from this. I'll go with you, if you need."

That shocked him to the core; Granger had just offered to help him! He could tell she was also lightly shocked at her offer. She was right, of course. He should do something, right away, before it was too late. They needed to go to the Ministry.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, _Hermione_. Please, can we go now?"

She laughed, a beautiful sound. "Of course!"

They took off, apparating to the Ministry of Magic, Marital Affairs office. Draco explained his situation to the clerk who gave him everything he needed for a divorce.

"Had it really been that easy?" Draco thought to himself.

"That was it?" He said aloud, "That's all I needed to do? Bloody hell, if I had known it would be that easy I would have done this a long time ago!"

Hermione smiled to herself, it hadn't really been that easy, but Draco didn't need to know that Hermione had pulled a few strings. She didn't want, or need to explain that to him. Especially when she couldn't even explain to herself why she had done that.

By that time Scorpius had woken up, and was asking Draco if Hermione could come over for dinner.

"Please, Daddy? Mum never comes to dinner anymore and I really, really like 'Mione" the child said, subconsciously adopting Hermione's old pet name used by Ron. Draco saw her wince as Scorpius said the name, but she didn't say anything. Merlin, this woman was strong, not that he didn't know that, but it still amazed him.

"Well, what do you say Hermione?" He asked, gently directing the invitation towards her. This was so out of character for him, he should be wallowing in self-pity right about now, not trying to ease another person's pain! He found himself studying Hermione once again, watching as she pondered over the choices in her mind.

Meanwhile, Hermione was shocked at the invitation. She had expected him to want to disappear after confiding in her. After all, that was typical Malfoy behavior, forever running away. However, the fact remained that he hadn't. Instead, he stood there extending an invitation to dinner. Oh, how life had changed! Every rational part of her screamed at her to reject politely and never see him again. For some reason, she couldn't. Maybe it was the fact that the rational side of her had protested to confiding in him, and she had resisted and now felt a tremendous relief. Maybe it was the fact that she had just poured her heart out to this man who had once been her nemesis. Or maybe it was the fact that she was just plain lonely. Whatever the reason she found herself saying,

"Yes, I would love to."

Wait, what? Draco couldn't believe his ears. She had actually agreed to come! He watched as Scorpius's face lit up.

"Well we should head back to the Manor then and wash up." Draco said, after recovering from his shock.

_Angel of Mercy, how did you find me? Where did you read my story?_

The song ran through Draco's head over and over. That was what Hermione was. She was his angel of Mercy. She had picked him up and dusted him off.


	2. How Did You Pick Me Up Again?

Sadly, the characters and the song still aren't mine. J.K Rowling and OneRepublic are the wonderful ones to thank. Without their brilliance I wouldn't have this idea, or these characters.

* * *

**~Part 1~**

**Angel of Mercy**

* * *

_Angel of Mercy,_

_ How did you find me? _

_Where did you read my story?_

The song ran through Draco's head over and over. That was what Hermione was. She was his angel of Mercy. She had picked him up and dusted him off.

* * *

The unlikely trio: Hermione, Draco, and Scorpius were finally sitting down to dinner in Malfoy Manor. Draco could tell Hermione was uncomfortable there, and he felt guilty for overlooking some not-so-minor details about the last time she had been in his house. He shuddered at the memory of Bellatrix. He gave Hermione an apologetic smile. She returned his smile and he saw her relax a little before she turned her attention back to the small boy who was chattering on beside her. He really wanted to know why she had helped, but he didn't want to interrupt her conversation with Scorpius.

Soon the food was brought to the table by house elves, much to Hermione's dismay. However, when she saw the delight in Scorpius's eyes when he saw the creatures and Draco thanking them softly, she decided to let it slide. Besides, the food looked amazing. A bowl of some sort of creamy soup sat in front of Hermione, steam curling delicately from it, and her stomach growled at the delicious aroma that reached her nose. She couldn't wait to try it, but first...

"Draco, why are you doing this?"

"Hermione, why did you help?"

The two adults spoke at the same time, breaking the silence that had developed in the absence of Scorpius's chatter that had ended as soon as food was placed in front of him.

"You first." Draco said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh, um, well what I was wondering was why are you doing this? I mean, why did you offer to listen in the park? Why did you invite me here? I'm just a mudblood and a bookworm, not worth exposing your son to…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that her thoughts had just come tumbling out of her mouth. She felt worthless, she was sure he was going to realize all this sooner or later. Glancing up at Draco's face and she saw a painful expression flash across his eyes as his shoulders slumped down slightly.

Her words hit him in the gut. He knew he should have expected this, he had treated her like mud- literally, since he first met her. How was he supposed to explain away so many years of cruel words with a few kind ones? Was it even possible?

"I was an awful kid, wasn't I?" He muttered quietly, before glancing back up at Hermione, his eyes filled with shame, "I don't think that way anymore. Honestly. I haven't even said that…that word since the battle."

Hermione felt horribly guilty for bringing that up, he really did seem changed. She shouldn't have approached that subject yet, not as a guest in his home. However her thoughts were cut short when a shrill voice sounded through the door.

"DRACO MALFOY!" The voice shrieked, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! HOW DARE YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK TO THE MINISTRY AND REQUEST A DIVORCE!"

Astoria burst into the room, her eyes flashing in anger. Poor Scorpius bolted upright in alarm, as his mother angrily stalked towards the table, her expression murderous. Draco also looked startled at first, but his shock faded and a look of pure exhaustion took its place. _Not now, don't make me deal with this now._

"Astoria…" he started, tiredly, "You knew this was inevitable the minute you started going behind my back with that low-life. I don't know why this has you so upset. You aren't tied down anymore, no more sneaking, shouldn't you be happy? Or does your 'friend' not have the money to support your expensive whims?"

Astoria froze in her tracks at the insult. Her eyes widened in anger and shock, as her thinly drawn eyebrows shot to the roots of her glossy, and expensive, hairdo. So absorbed in her anger for Draco, she hadn't noticed Hermione yet, so Hermione just stayed quiet and watched the thin woman's mind attempt to process Draco's words. After a few attempts to splutter out some words in her own defense, Astoria realized Draco had her cornered. Her face curled into a hideous snarl.

"Don't think I'm going down without a fight," Astoria hissed, "I will get the money I need out of this."

"I knew it was all about money. I always, always having to change the password on the safe and my Gringotts account to keep your filthy claws out of my money. You never cared about me, or Scorpius, for that matter. I'm done with you now, Astoria. I kept you around thinking that I couldn't let my son grow up without his mother, but you were never there for him were you? Oh, yes! I found out about your babysitter the other day. Give up, Astoria. I have the best lawyers in the world and a few other influencial people on my side now." Draco slammed his fists on the table with anger as he rose to his feet. He finished with a deep breath and nodded towards Hermione.

Astoria's eyes acknowledged Hermione's presence for the first time since she had arrived. Her cold eyes narrowed into slits as she looked down at the brunette who was now holding and comforting a very upset toddler.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." Astoria sneered, "A filthy mudblood. What's wrong? No more teachers to suck up to anymore since we graduated? Now you have to go whoring around with wealthy purebloods? Just so you know, Draco's never cared about anything besides himself and his money. Don't believe what he tells you, once he has what he wants, believe me you'll be history."

Hermione looked calmly at the witch leering down at her. She held Astoria's gaze until the furious woman looked away.

"I'm not sure I like what you are insinuating, Astoria." Said Hermione in a level voice. "It sounds to me like you believe I am romantically interested in your ex-husband. Just to clarify this misunderstanding, I am not interested in Draco Malfoy. As a matter of fact, we just became reacquainted today and after one day I can tell you that your accusations of his character are far fetched, Draco cares very much for his son. Furthermore, I am going to whatever in my power possible to ensure that your poisonous presence remains far from this family. Mark my words, dear, your part in this family's story is coming to an end."

Draco Malfoy was once again shocked. All of Hermione's words had been right on the mark, but he couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of sorrow when she said she wasn't interested in him but quickly shoved it to the back of his mind. Astoria was at a loss for words and, gathering the remains of her pride, she spun on her heel and with a crack, Dissapparated. Hermione decided it was time to leave the Manor and allow the father and son some time alone. Before Draco could snap back to his senses, she kissed the head of the small boy in her arms and handed him gently over to his father with a whispered thank you and bid the two good night before Apparating home to her flat.

_Pulled from the papers, _

_desperate and hardened, _

_seeking a momentary fix._

He would pull his life together again; Hermione would help him. She was Hermione now, not Granger. She had saved him and Scorpius.

* * *

**Author Note**: I know this is cliché, the author begging for feedback... but I really would like to know what you think. So please leave a review :)

Okay, and I know Draco is OOC and he will probably remain pretty OOC for the majority of this story. I can't help it. I've always seen him this way- that one redeemable character, plus I feel he is just so much more intellectually compatible to our lovely heroine, Hermione Granger.


	3. On My Feet Again

Again I don't own anything in this story except for my plot, and even that isn't completely mine- after all no literature is completely unique and uninfluenced by other writers :)

* * *

**~Part 1~**

**Angel of Mercy**

* * *

_Pulled from the papers, _

_desperate and hardened, _

_seeking a momentary fix._

He would pull his life together again; Hermione would help him. She was Hermione now, not Granger. She had saved him and Scorpius.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sun shining through the crack in her heavy curtains. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her head and burrowed down under the warm blanket, trying to fall back to sleep. However, more sleep was impossible, as memories of yesterday came flooding back.

Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius.

The park.

Her secrets.

The divorce.

Dinner.

Astoria.

Everything tumbled around in her head. She couldn't believe what had happened. Was she now friends with Draco? Well, obviously something had changed since the first thing that popped in her head was _Draco_ not _Malfoy._

She slipped out of bed and wandered to her kitchen. She put the kettle on, to make a cup of tea and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Still mulling over the last days events, Hermione finished her breakfast, with the firm decision to pay a visit to Draco and Scorp. After all, she had left rather quickly last night. Jumping into the shower, she let the hot water warm her up and as the steam rose around her she continued to think about the boy who once bullied her and the man he had become. She had known he was changed since the battle; she had seen t in his eyes at the end and pitied him. Since then she had no longer hated Draco but had, instead, forgotten about the grey-eyed Slytherin. Wrapping a towel around herself, she used a drying spell on her hair, and heading to her bedroom. She threw on a pair of jeans, a warm grey jumper, and some brown leather boots. Her hair, which had tamed down significantly since her years at Hogwarts, she threw up into a loose braid. She still rarely wore much make-up, she didn't really find it necessary and she found it to be a bit of a hassle anyways. When she had finished up, she checked the time and realized it was still relatively early and she had no idea when the Malfoys started their day. It was probably best to wait another hour or so, Hermione decided, and so she went for a walk.

Like always, she found her feet leading her towards the park. She just couldn't help it. It had been three years since she lost her child, three whole years. Looking out at the children laughing and playing, she imagined her own son or daughter running around with them. She pictured a beautiful little child with curly honey brown locks and brown eyes sparkling with intelligence and the Weasleys' knack for mischief. So lost in her daydream of the child she never knew, she didn't notice the small blonde child that had approached quietly and sat down on the bench beside her. She was startled when she looked beside her as a small voice said,

" 'Mione? Are you all right? You look sad."

"I will be, Scorp, I'm just thinking about things that make me a little sad." Hermione said softly. She looked around and saw Draco standing on the other side of the park looking slightly panicked as he looked around for his son.

"Scorpius, did you tell your dad before you ran over here?" Hermione asked sternly.

The toddler looked away bashfully and shook his head. She grabbed his hand and led him over to his father, who scooped him up in a tight hug and scolded him for running off. Hermione smiled at the love between the two. How wrong Astoria had been about Draco. It wasn't hard to see how much the man cared for his son. Draco's voice snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Hermione? It's good to see you again. Scorpius said you might be here this morning. I wasn't really sure but we decided to come anyways . , ,"

His voice trailed off, leaving the unspoken question of why she was there, hanging in the air. He looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. Not now, she couldn't talk about it now. He would think she was crazy and he wouldn't understand. He seemed to respect her wish to not share her reasons though, and dropped the subject.

He watched as her expression changed to one of relief when he didn't press her for more information. However, it didn't leave him without curiosity. He would figure it out eventually, he knew he would, but right now he would leave her in peace.

"Scorpius and I were actually going to the zoo today. Would you like to come with us?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled and Scorpius's face lit up at the idea.

"I would love to, I haven't been to the zoo in ages."

So the trio headed off to the zoo; Hermione and Draco pulled along by the energetic toddler. Scorpius took a particular delight in the lions, so Hermione teased Draco about having a Gryffindor for a son. The two bantered back and forth happily; Hermione's clear laugh ringing through the air. Draco realized he loved the sound and listened to it's musical quality as Scorpius kept the smiling witch giggling all day long at his silly antics. How had he ever thought that this lovely witch was below him? How had he ever teased her for being an ugly bookworm? Her intelligence was one of the things that now drew him towards her. She looked so pretty now, the witch really had grown up. He watched her as she interacted with Scorpius. In a matter of two days, he could tell she had grown to care for the boy immensely. She was more of a mother to Scorpius in those two days than Astoria had been in three years.

Hermione, on the other hand, realized this was the first time she had ever seen Draco Malfoy truly happy. In school, he had always looked grim and cold, but the steely grey eyes that were once filled with malice now sparkled softly with joy. My how times had changed. The arrogant prick was gone, replaced by a man who now knew how to relax, without the pressures of prejudice and war. It truly was amazing how easily things could change and how at ease she felt in his presence.

_I'm so lost in you; _

_a tragedy seemed to be over now_

Something new was starting, the tragedy was averted and a new story was starting. Two former enemies, were now becoming close friends, both brought together by their own sorrows.

* * *

**Author Note**: This story is really growing on me. Sorry if it's taking a long time for any action to develop but I want to show how the characters grow. Once again, reviews are lovely- they help motivate me, and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. A Tragedy I Fear

If you recognize it, chances are I probably don't own it.

* * *

**~Part 1~**

**Angel of Mercy**

* * *

_I'm so lost in you; _

_a tragedy seemed to be over now_

Something new was starting, the tragedy was averted and a new story was starting. Two former enemies, now becoming close friends, both brought together by their own sorrows.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, the trio grew even closer together. Several times a week they would meet for excursions, always in the muggle world, for both Hermione and Draco wanted to remain out-of-sight of the prying eyes of the wizarding world. After all, Malfoy's were still frowned upon in the post-war society and Hermione was still avoiding her friends after the incident and her divorce.

Hermione owned and worked in a small bookstore tucked away in a small corner of muggle London that she had won with the money she had received for her contributions to the war. There she spent her time stocking and organizing books on shelves, breathing in that beautiful smell of parchment. When she wasn't organizing, she was reading. Allowing herself that slip from reality, diving into far-off adventures and shutting out the outside world. Occasionally the small bell on the front door would chime, bringing her back to earth long enough to assist the wanderer who had stumbled onto the premise. Sometimes the person would also be a fellow book lover and Hermione would spend the day drinking tea and discussing literature, but otherwise she had peace.

Her bookshop was her solitude. Her escape. The one place none of her wizarding friends knew about, not even Draco.

However, one day that all changed. Hermione had just become absorbed in her newest book when the chime sounded. She stifled a groan of dismay at the interruption and walked towards the door where she almost ran into a dark haired, bespectacled man.

"Harry?" She asked, in complete shock when she recognized the green eyes behind the glasses, "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

" 'Mione! I missed you!" Harry cried, before swooping her into a bone-crushing hug. Hermione wriggled out of his grip, still shocked that he had found her but nonetheless thrilled to see her best friend. After all, just because she had avoided her best mates for the past three years didn't mean that she didn't miss them; she just didn't know how to approach them.

"I missed you too," Hermione said with a grin, "now answer my questions! I want to know how you found my little escape."

"Alright," Harry replied, returning her grin, "but first get a kettle for tea started, it's awfully cold outside."

Hermione quickly made a pot of tea and sat down with Harry, catching up on the last three years of his life as he told her about Ginny, who was pregnant again, and the kids, James and Albus who were now seven and five, respectively. Hermione listened to the events and years she had missed in her absence, it made her feel a little guilty for running out of their lives, but at the same time she knew if she were to go back she would do the same thing again. She couldn't help thinking that if she hadn't left she would never have met Draco and Scorpius and she never would have found the happiness she had now. She smiled in spite of herself at the recent memories of Scorpius, Draco, and herself on the beach. _Damn, did Draco look good in a swimsuit._ She thought. _Wait. No! Where did that come from! Draco's my friend, I do NOT check out my friends!_ Hermione felt her face flush from embarrassment, but thankfully Harry was still too busy talking to notice. She managed to calm herself down and turn her attention back to Harry before he finished talking.

"So what about you, Hermione?" Harry asked, as he finished his story.

"Well, I've just been laying low and relaxing the past few years. Nothing exciting, just this." She said, gesturing to the store. She kept her newfound friendship with the Malfoys a secret. _No need for Harry to know I'm "fraternizing with the enemy"._ She watched Harry's expression change and braced herself for what was inevitably coming next.

"Hermione… Ron's been going to rehab for the last couple of years. He's doing really well, doesn't drink much anymore. He…He wants to see you again. Try and fix things. He's really sorry."

"No, Harry. Just no. Don't do this too me." Her voice came out strained. "You cannot ask me to face him again."

"I'm just asking you to hear him out." Harry pleaded, "He's my best mate, I told him I would try and talk to you about it, get you to see his side."

"Get me to see his side." Hermione's tone changed to a slow, almost menacing sound. "Get me…to see…HIS side." She laughed, a hollow, empty sound.

"Yeah," Harry went on eagerly, misreading Hermione's words completely. "See things from his point of view, I'm sure you'll understand once you hear him out."

"Me hear him out? Harry James Potter, do you have any idea what happened to me? I will never understand what Ronald did. Never. I lost my kid, Harry. I lost my baby, I never knew my baby! And why? All because he didn't want to get a job to support us, his family! Don't you dare ask me to understand!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked at her with a blank expression, clearly not understanding Hermione's anguish. She remembered how they had never really been there for her throughout the divorce. Constantly trying to "work things out" and help Ron. Well guess what! She needed help too! Why weren't they there for her? They just didn't understand how she could give up the man she loved for a child she never knew. It broke her heart. It broke her heart to see her best friend standing there in front of her without a freaking clue as to why she was upset.

"I walk to the park everyday, Harry." She started in a low voice, filled with unshed tears, "Every single day. No matter what I do, I find myself there. And do you know what I do there? I watch those kids play. I watch the parents pick their kids up when they fall. I watch them laugh and carry on. And I think about how that could have been me. It could've been me and MY kid playing… I…I just…it's what I wanted. I wanted a baby…" Her voice trailed off as she broke into sobs, her shoulders shaking as she lost the strength to continue. Harry looked at his friend, confusion still clouding his green eyes.

"I'll come back later, 'Mione."

An hour later, Hermione managed lock up the store and Apparate back to her flat safely. With a crack, she landed in her living room, only to see two pairs of concerned grey eyes looking at her from the sofa. She was still in tears and collapsed onto the floor as strong arms gathered her up and a child's voice cried out,

""Mione? "Mione, what's wrong?"

_All I wanted to feel,_

_ I wanted to love. _

_It's all my fault now,_

_ a Tragedy, I fear._

She had fallen apart again, but now someone was finally there to catch her.

* * *

**Author Note**: Well, what do you think? I really, really love reviews! Also, apologies for grammatical errors and such, I don't have anyone looking over my work so somethings may have slipped past me. If you noticed- let me know! (That includes plot or theme inconsistencies too.) I really, really want feedback. You can do it! Please?

**On another note**: I know I've been managing to update pretty quickly because I had a 4 day weekend from school, but it starts again tomorrow and I also managed to catch a cold... so updates may take a little longer in the future, unfortunately. But I'm working on Chapter 5 now :)


	5. I See You

I think it's pretty straight-forward by now- I don't own anything, it's never been mine and it never will be. :(

* * *

**~Part 1~**

**Angel of Mercy**

* * *

_All I wanted to feel,_

_ I wanted to love. _

_It's all my fault now,_

_ a Tragedy, I fear._

She had fallen apart again, but now someone was finally there to catch her.

* * *

Hermione woke up a little later to find a cool, damp cloth pressed against her forehead. She blearily opened her eyes, blinking to try and see the faces that swam in and out of her vision. Slowly the images combined to form the figure of one very concerned Draco Malfoy, who breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione opened her eyes.

"Merlin, Hermione. You scared us so badly- coming in here in tears and then collapsing. What happened?" Draco asked softly. He had a vague idea of what it had been that set her off, he remembered the same faraway haunted look in her eyes before, when she had told him the story of the Weasel and her child. Hermione looked at him and shook her head, wincing slightly at the movement. She didn't want to talk to it. Draco looked at her; she looked so incredibly… broken.

"Can I have some water?" Hermione whispered hoarsely. Draco reached across her to grab the glass he had brought from the kitchen while she was still unconscious. When he did so, his hand brushed against the top of her curls. _Merlin, her hair is soft. And not nearly as bushy as it was in school, she's definitely grown up. In a good way… Wait, what am I thinking? I can't think of her like that. Don't do this to yourself, Draco._ He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, and went to hand Hermione the glass. When she went to take it, however, her hand was shaking and all of the water spilled onto Draco's lap. He jumped back in surprise.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Draco." Hermione mumbled, her face flushing slightly. _She's pretty when she blushes _Draco thought.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll go get another." Draco said gently. He went to the kitchen and refilled the glass. He was going to have to figure out his feelings for this witch. He knew he felt something more than friendship, but her friendship meant too much to him for him to make any moves unless he was certain she felt the same. He would not ruin this. It not only meant the world to him, but it meant the world to his son. Hermione was the closest thing to a mother the poor boy had ever had, the last several weeks had been like heaven to the small child.

"Here, let me help you this time." He said as he walked back in from the kitchen. Walking back over to the couch, he sat down beside her and carefully put his hand behind her head and lifted the glass to her lips so she could drink. He let his hand linger in her curls as he set her head gently back down. Hermione's face flushed even darker this time.

"Where's Scorpius?" She asked, her voice a little shaky.

"He fell asleep before you woke up, so I put him in your guest room, I hope that was okay?" Draco said.

"That's fine." She said softly; still very aware of Draco's gaze on her. He knew he was making her uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't bring himself to look away from the beautiful, broken witch beside him.

_No. Stop this. Stop thinking about her like that. You're just a Death Eater, no matter how much you've tried to change you'll never deserve someone as good as Hermione._

Time passed as the two both sat there, lost in their own thoughts, unaware of what the other was thinking, but knowing all too well that their own thoughts would have to be said, in some manner or another. Neither one realizing that those thoughts were remarkably parallel. Draco was still dwelling on the same thoughts from earlier, and Hermione was just thinking about Draco and about how much he had changed.

_He really has become a remarkable person. So different from what he was._ She half smiled as a muggle tune popped into her head.

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see…_

_I really should tell him, he needs to know. I think I've fallen for him. He's my Beast, but I'm hardly his Beauty…_

"Draco? I…I want to say something but I don't know how…" Hermione's stumbling words broke him from his thoughts. He looked down at her quizzically.

"Yes?" He said.

"I…IthinkIlikeyou." She said quickly. Her face flushing deeply, once again, and she turned her eyes away in embarrassment.

"What was that?" Draco said, confused. Hermione hesitated for a minute, before taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"I think… I like you." Hermione said shyly. Draco couldn't believe his ears. Had she really just said that?

"I just, I've noticed how much you've changed Draco. I've never met someone like you before. You're smart, so much smarter than Harry or Ron ever were and I can see this whole new side of you. You aren't the git you were back in school." Draco winced at that one.

"No, wait. Here me out, please." Hermione continued on, but Draco was too overwhelmed. He wanted to cry from joy and remorse at the same time. He had been so terrible to her before, and her she was telling him how good he was. How did that happen?

"Draco? Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Of course I am." He said quickly.

"Oh really? Then what did I just say."

"I don't know…" Draco replied, sheepishly. Hermione glared, but then her gaze softened when she saw his slightly overwhelmed expression. She could tell that he was handling a lot of emotions.

"I guess I was just wondering if, well, if maybe you felt the same? I understand if you don't, I mean, I'm nothing special…" Hermione rambled on out of sheer nervousness. Draco couldn't think of what to do. _Nothing special? How could she say that?_ She was still talking, and without thinking Draco pulled her head towards his and brought his lips to hers, silencing her with an urgent kiss. Any further thoughts flew out of their minds as their lips met, in an emotional collide of two amazingly similar people, both damaged, but brought together in their pain.

_And I see you_

_whoa  
I feel you._

Everything was going to change now, neither one completely prepared, but there was no going back now. It was irreversible; their feelings were too strong. Even if they didn't work out, they had to try.

* * *

**Author Note**: Thank you to those who have decided to stick this story out, you know who you are :) Your words of encouragement mean a lot. I'm really doing my best to get new chapters up as quickly as possible (even if it means forfeiting my study hall...) thanks again! Hope you like this chapter :)


	6. Someone to Save You

Sadly, I still don't own anything.

* * *

**~Part 2~**

**Someone To Save You**

* * *

_And I see you_

_whoa  
I feel you._

Everything was going to change now, neither one completely prepared, but there was no going back now. It was irreversible; their feelings were too strong. Even if they didn't work out, they had to try.

* * *

Draco reluctantly drew back from the kiss, because he knew Hermione would need words to answer her question. After all, she was the brightest witch of her age, so she tended to over think the more simple situations.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that." Draco growled softly, "You are most certainly something special and don't you ever forget it."

Hermione's brown eyes met his grey ones with a slight expression of shock and an overwhelming expression of relief. A smile began to spread across her face as she realized what he had meant but hadn't said. By calling her special, he had confessed his feelings for her without saying it. _And that kiss… _Hermione couldn't resist, and pressed herself up to meet his lips again. She felt him grin at the contact and responded enthusiastically, moving her lips against his. They broke apart, breathing heavily this time, but looking into each other's eyes, neither one able to stop smiling as they felt happiness expand in their chests.

Draco was happy beyond explanation, just holding her in his arms. He didn't really know where they would go from here, but he was content to just sit here and share the moment with her. However, he knew that, inevitably, he would have to break the moment. He needed to know what had happened to her earlier.

"Hermione? Can we talk about what happened now?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione's face instantly darkened.

"It's not a huge story. Harry just found me today and brought up some stuff from the past that still hasn't healed yet." She answered vaguely. Draco growled inwardly, he already knew she was upset about the incident with Ron. He wanted details. He wanted to know what exactly Potter had done to make Hermione break down. He knew the boys Hermione had hung out with could be a bit insensitive, but this seemed a little beyond just that. Hermione wasn't the type of person to just break down at a little insensitivity. There had to be something else going on.

"No, Hermione. I know that isn't all that happened. Don't lie to me, just tell me what happened." Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked at him tiredly.

"Alright, fine…" She sighed before launching into the story. She told Draco about how Harry had found her that day at her bookstore and confronted her about trying again with Ron and coming back "home" to them. He was shocked that Potter had taken the Weasel's side in all of this. He had always pegged Potter as the smarter of the two oafs. He was, after all, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice-and-Ended-Up-Saving-the-Day-While-He-Was-At-It. He could tell it had really gotten to Hermione, her so-called best friend siding with her abusive husband and encouraging her to go back to him.

Hermione had tears in her eyes again, as she told her story. She couldn't help it. She was emotionally drained and physically exhausted, and she just couldn't believe Harry had done that. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell to her apartment rang. Draco moved to go and get it, but Hermione stopped him. If it was Harry or a Weasley, Draco answering the door would not be the best way to start that sort of confrontation. She motioned for him to stay in the room.

"Lavender?" Hermione said when she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione!" The tear-stained witch sobbed, "Please help, something terrible has happened and you were the only person I could think of to come get. Please! Come quick!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she reached for her coat, but Lavender was far too upset and when she tried to tell Hermione, it all came out in a jumbled and confusing sentence. Hermione was a little panicked now, wondering what could possibly be the matter. Lavender Brown had never come to her before for help, she wouldn't dream of it, not since Hermione stole her precious Won-Won all those years ago.

Lavender grabbed Hermione's arm as she stepped out of the apartment, and before Hermione could question her ability, had Apparated them away. When Hermione felt her feet touch the ground, she couldn't see anything, but felt Lavender's arm slip away.

"Lavender? Are you okay? What happened? Where are we?" Hermione asked before she was roughly grabbed from behind. A cloth was placed over her mouth, and as she struggled to turn her head away, one thought crossed her mind before she blacked out. _Muggle chloroform?_

Meanwhile Draco was pacing back and forth in Hermione's apartment. He had heard her talking and heard the panic in the other person's voice. He knew it was a woman's but he couldn't think of whom it belonged too. When he heard the door close, he had rushed to it, to try and stop Hermione before she rushed off without saying anything to him, but by the time he reached the door it was too late. It must have been an emergency for her to run off so quickly.

An hour passed and Draco was still pacing, with no sign of Hermione.

A half hour after that, Scorpius woke up to find his father still pacing back and forth. Draco managed to occupy his mind by tending to his son, he was still worried about Hermione, but he didn't want to concern Scorpius so he decided to play some games with him.

When over five hours had gone by without a word from Hermione, he decided that something was officially wrong. He flooed to the Auror department with Scorpius in his arms and demanded to speak to Potter.

"Potter." Draco sneered as he burst into the Auror's office. "I need your help. Hermione is missing."

Potter's jaw dropped. First of all, how the hell did Malfoy of all people know that she was missing? Secondly, he had just seen Hermione the other day! How had she suddenly gone missing? What part did the Ferret play in all of this?

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her! I was comforting her after I found her an absolute mess because of you and then someone came to her door and she left and she's been gone for over five hours and I have no idea where she went!" Malfoy replied angrily.

"I demand to know what you did to her, you Ferret. Why were you even in her apartment? Since when were you anything but Hermione's enemy?"

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE, POTTER." Malfoy roared. "HERMIONE IS GONE AND SHE COULD BE IN DANGER!"

_But hurry now  
Theres undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

Draco had to find Hermione; he had just found his Angel of Mercy. He couldn't lose her again already.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So sorry it's taken so long to update. First I had a football game, and homecoming dress shopping, and a retreat, and stuff like that and then I got writer's block. But here it is, let me know what you think! I switched songs, so consider this the second part of a multiple part story. The plan right now is 5 more chapters with the new song _Someone to Save You_ by OneRepublic and then a concluding 5 chapters with a new song... that song is still undecided. It will be a OneRepublic song.

**Maybe I should have you guys send in suggestions for the last part? I need to get you guys reviewing for me! I could really use the motivation.**


	7. Honesty is What You Need

I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

**~Part 2~  
**

**Someone To Save You**_  
_

* * *

_But hurry now  
There's undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now_

Draco had to find Hermione; he had just found his Angel of Mercy. He couldn't lose her again already.

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, with an aching head and blurred vision, not that it mattered, wherever she was it was too dark to see anyways. Twisting her body around, she found that her hands and ankles were bound with sturdy knots. She struggled for a few minutes with her bonds, but found the situation hopeless and shut her eyes again, trying to rid her head of the pounding pain.

_Where am I? What happened?_

After what seemed like hours, the pain in her head began to subside and she was able to think more clearly. Her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark and she was able to make out faint shapes. She knew she was alone, and in a dark room. The air smelled musty and damp, like an old cellar on a rainy day. There were no windows, and not many sounds, so Hermione assumed she was below ground, in a basement of sorts. There was a thin line of light, if you could call it that, framing a door. However, it was actually more like a lighter darkness. It certainly wasn't the warming rays of the sun, or the flickering comfort of a fire, or even the harsh brightness of artificial muggle lighting. Whatever it was, it just wasn't as horrible as the oppressive darkness that surrounded Hermione. She inched her was slowly towards the door, trying to avoid chaffing her wrists and ankles any further, they were already burning painfully from the ropes.

When she finally made it to the door, she pressed her ear against it, only to scramble back quickly as the sound of heavy footsteps approached. Throwing herself back just in time, she barely avoided the door as it swung open. The dim light from the corridor flooded into Hermione's cell as she blinked up at the figure towering over her.

"Well look who's finally up! Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty, there's someone who is just _dying_ to see you!" The figure cackled.

"Lavender." Hermione rasped out, her throat raspy from lack of water. "I should have known. Where am I, and what the hell is going on?"

"Tsk, tsk Hermione, such a nosey busybody, always were, isn't that right? Well I'm not going to tell you." Lavender said, with a nasty grin, "you'll find out soon enough, anyways."

The witch proceeded to pull out her wand and point it at Hermione, who flinched, bringing forth another cackle from Lavender, who seemed thrilled to hold such power over Hermione. A spell was muttered and the ropes on her ankles vanished.

"Get up." Lavender snarled, "And no funny business, I'm the one with the wand, after all."

Hermione rose unsteadily to her feet. She could overpower Lavender, if she wanted to, she was stronger and the war had sharpened her reflexes into a warrior like precision. She hadn't tested her fighting skills in a while, but instincts like that never truly went away. She stopped herself from any rash action, knowing that even if she could overpower Lavender she had no knowledge of what else she would have to face after. She decided to wait it out, and see what was in store for her, and hopefully find an escape route. _Patience. If you want to get out alive, bid your time._

She followed Lavender down a hallway, making mental note of what she saw. The corridor went on for about twenty meters, with four doors just like the one Hermione had emerged from. There were no other people, but a fifth door stood at the end of the hallway. Lavender opened the door to a set of stairs, and pushed Hermione in first, motioning her to climb. _One… two…three… _Hermione made a mental note of the number as she climbed. At the top of the staircase, fourteen steps high, there was, once again, a corridor with multiple doors along it. Lavender poked her wand into Hermione's side, prompting her forward, towards the door on the end.

As they approached the door, Hermione noticed Lavender tense, growing increasingly nervous as the distance shortened. When they reached it, Lavender stuck out a shaky hand and knocked three times. They heard muffled voices on the other side, before a voice called for them to enter. The door creaked open slowly.

The large room had one wall covered in an enormous marble fireplace, dark velvet drapes hung heavily over a large window on the left wall. Everything about the room was large, and if Hermione hadn't been a captive, she might have even said comfortable. Occupying the right side of the room was a beautiful wooden desk, and the remaining space held cushiony armchairs, and bookshelves covered any remaining wall space. To the left of the desk stood a large man, a stereotypical bodyguard. Another figure leaned back in a chair, with his feet propped up on the desk and his arms folded casually in behind his desk.

"Lavender, love." The man seated at the desk chuckled softly, "wonderful job, your acting has certainly improved since the last time you failed me. Beautiful performance."

Lavender winced at the mention of a failure but forced a smile of gratitude onto her face at the compliment, which left Hermione a bit curious as to what had happened before. She didn't have much time to contemplate, however, because the man had risen out of his chair and was now standing directly in front of Hermione, his attention turned to her.

"Ah, Ms. Granger," He gently pulled her chin up as he looked her up and down, "How nice of you to join us. I've waited a long time for this moment, I do hope you'll forgive the discomfort of your arrival; it was, however, a necessary precaution."

Hermione felt incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze and sneered lightly at his words. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

"I suppose you're curious about why you're here. And I'm curious to know if you recognize me yet." He continued, stepping back from her and returning to his seat on the other side of the desk. Hermione stared at him defiantly with her head held high, refusing to give him a response.

He held her gaze with a smile. He was handsome, she would give him that, and he knew it. Lavender was powerless against the tall, brown-eyed, brown-haired man. Clearly, he used this power to his advantage.

"Oh, how thoughtless of me!" He said, "Lavender, release our_ guest's _hands! Vincent, pull up a chair for Ms. Granger, I'm sure she is exhausted from her trip."

The two minions snapped to action, and when Hermione was seated comfortably, rubbing her aching wrists, she realized how tired she actually was. She felt her eyes grow heavy the instant her weight was off her feet.

"Now, now. Don't fall asleep on me yet! Let's talk for a little while before we get you settled in." The man's eyes sparkled happily. Honestly, his kindness was a bit disturbing to Hermione. What could this man possibly be scheming? She could tell he knew exactly what he was thinking, because his smile grew as he watched her wrack her brain with theories.

"Ever the curious one, aren't we? Well we will get to that all in good time, my dear Hermione. First off, I would like to know if you have recognized me yet? I'll even give you a hint, we went to school together."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember. She couldn't get it, it was really frustrating her and it was even more irritating that her frustration just seemed to thrill the man.

"I guess I really have changed quite a lot then! I'm Theodore Nott, surely you remember me? You may call me Theo though, my dear." He grinned, his angular face lighting up.

That was Theodore Nott? How had she not remembered him? He had been the only Slytherin that treated her civilly at school, and by civilly she meant he ignored her completely. So she hadn't really thought about him much, if ever, since the war had ended. She certainly hadn't seen him at all in the last battle. She felt her head nod ever so slightly, she really was exhausted and thinking about this didn't help, especially the fact that he was being so kind to her when he had ordered her kidnapping.

He seemed to notice with concern her exhaustion and confusion.

"I think our chat can wait, although I do owe you an explanation. I would like to say, at the very least, that I mean you no harm. Now, Lavender, please escort Hermione to the empty suite at the end of the hallway, I have had it stocked with clothing, so she can freshen up and a house elf will be around shortly with food. Rest up, my dear Ms. Granger, we have much to talk about tomorrow!"

With that, Hermione was led to a spacious bedroom, with a bathroom attached. It held a huge four-poster bed that Hermione looked at longingly. Lavender shut the door behind her and Hermione heard the lock click. She was still a prisoner, no matter how kind her captor was at the moment. Instead of immediately climbing into bed, Hermione walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on hot, she peeled her clothes off and stepped into the steam, allowing the water to wash away the ache in her muscles. Feeling refreshed, she wrapped a warm towel around herself and walked out into the bedroom, crossing the lush carpet to the closet. Upon inspection, she found a fully stocked wardrobe. Digging around she found a comfortable set of silk pajamas and put them on. Food had been set on the nightstand, so she ate, too tired to even register what she was eating. When she finished she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free_

She needed to know what was going on, but for the moment she needed rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I'll leave you with this bit of a cliffhanger. **I really want reviews.** I really need to know what you think of this story. There's a lot I feel I need to edit, and lots of details that I may go back and fill in once I've finished the other chapters, but I need your input. Please take the time out of your day to let me know, I could use the motivation. On my page I have links to visuals of the characters, for those of you who are like me and like to see what the characters look like!

Oh, and please send in suggestions for the Part 3's song. (I really just want human interaction with this story, you are humans right? Reading this? I know it's silly of me to beg for feedback, but this is my first story, I have other story ideas in my head but I need you guys to tell me if I'm decent enough to keep going. C'mon, please? I'll love you forever... okay, enough of my pathetic groveling- Go and find that review button!)


	8. Nothing Can Change What Happened

I own nothing :)

* * *

**~Part 2~**

**Someone to Save You**

* * *

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It sets you free_

She needed to know what was going on, but for the moment she needed rest.

* * *

Draco was still sitting in the auror office, waiting for Potter and the other aurors to discuss what their plan of action would be. Scorpius fidgeted impatiently at his side.

"Daddy? Daddy, I'm hungry. I want to go home now. _Daddy._" Scorpius whined, poking his father in the side, as Draco turned his head wearily towards him. Draco felt bad dragging the boy around through all of this, he had neglected to take care of his son. _I'm a terrible father._ Draco thought with distress. Everything that had happened, he didn't know what to think of it. He had thought the wars in his life were over; Voldemort was dead, Astoria was gone, but now Hermione had to go and uproot the new peace.

Draco looked up as Potter and another auror walked out of the room. He quickly gathered Scorpius up and stood to meet them. Looking at them expectantly. Potter sighed, and Draco couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or irritation.

"Alright, we've decided we're going to start from the very beginning and go inspect Hermione's apartment. Maybe we'll be able to uncover a clue as to the why, where, how, or who. We need you to come along Malfoy, since you were there but your boy can't come. We cannot endanger a child. Can you drop him off somewhere?" Potter said all this and Draco felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. They were going to let him help. But what would he do with Scorpius? He couldn't take him home; there would be no one to watch him. He could take the boy to Scorpius's grandmother's house, but then he would have to explain to Narcissa everything before he left. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"I don't have any place to take Scorpius," Draco started, with pain evident in his voice, "The only person I would have left him with is the one person we're trying to find."

Potter sighed again, this time the irritation was obvious, but it was mixed with resignation. He could tell that Malfoy had changed, that he needed help right now, and with the guilt Harry was already feeling from what he had said to Hermione in the bookstore, he knew that it was going to have to be him that offered to help the distraught man.

"I had guessed that might be the case. However we still can't bring a toddler along on an investigation. I have do have a suggestion…" Harry paused for a second; this would be the test to see if Malfoy had truly changed, "Scorpius could stay with Ginny. She's at our house with James and Albus, I'm sure she'd be okay with another child."

Draco looked at Potter in shock. Had he really just offered that _his_ son, a_ Malfoy_, stay in a house with a bunch of Weasley-Potters? _No! I won't think like that!_ Draco scolded himself. _It's my only option. Plus it'll show Potter that I really have changed. I have to do this._ Draco looked down at his son, unaware that Harry was watching the expressions that flashed across his face.

Harry watched in astonishment as the initial disgust in Malfoy's face switched to resignation before sliding into an expression of relief. Was Malfoy _happy_ with the offer?

"Scorp?" Draco asked softly, "Dad has to go help find Miss Mione so you're going to get to go make some new friends and stay at Miss Mione's best friend's house. Can you do that for us?"

Everyone watched as the toddler studied his father's face carefully. Finally, Scorpius put on a face of pure seriousness and asked,

"Will I get food?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure Ginny will feed you, she takes after Molly in that sense. Don't you worry, you'll have plenty of food." Harry said with a smile. Despite being a Malfoy, Harry felt a certain fondness for the blonde child.

Scorpius' face broke out in a grin as he nodded enthusiastically.

"It's settled then, let's go Potter, we don't have much time to waste." Draco said.

Harry nodded and signaled for Malfoy to follow him. He briefed Draco on the plan as he headed for the Floo Network. He would go first to prep Ginny and Draco would come five minutes later with Scorpius to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Draco watched as Harry disappeared, he couldn't help feeling a little nervous. The She-Weasley, erm _Ginny_, had always been rather good with hexes.

Five minutes passed and he stepping into the Floo. When he emerged on the other side he saw a very angry redheaded female glaring at him. Harry placed a hand gently on her shoulder as Draco looked at the ground uncomfortably before clearing his throat.

"Um, thanks for offering to take care of Scorpius, he won't cause any trouble. He's a good kid. I've tried to raise him right." Draco rambled.

Ginny's face softened as she saw Scorpius squirm loose from his father's arms and race over to her.

"Hullo!" He said cheerfully, offering his small hand to her, "I'm Scorpius, but Daddy calls me Scorp. What's your name?"

"You can call me Miss Ginny." She said with a smile as she shook the boy's hand. "You must be very hungry, why don't you come along with me and we'll get some food into that tummy of yours."

Ginny led him to the kitchen, still holding his hand, and the two men sighed in relief. Thank Merlin that Scorpius had inherited the Malfoy charm.

With that, Draco Apparated them both to Hermione's apartment, where an investigation was already under way. As soon as they steadied their feet, an auror walked over to Harry with a letter and a medallion in his hand.

"We found this on the front door." The auror said, as he handed it over.

The letter read:

_I'm sure since you've found this; you've already started looking for Hermione. For her safety, STOP you're search. I mean her no harm. I am only protecting her. She is safe. Draco, I'm sure by now you recognize my handwriting. But you CANNOT expose her whereabouts. I know many a thing that you do not, and I sincerely have her best interests at heart. If you want her to remain safe, you must do as follows:_

_Have the papers print up articles on Hermione's kidnapping. Keep details vague. No hints about her location under any circumstances can be released. I need the enemy to know that she is gone, but not know where she is._

_I need you to set me up with a contact. No bugs, no funny business. I cannot release my location or my identity to anyone but Draco, who should know by know who I am. I want Draco Malfoy as my contact. _

_Draco, hold the medallion in your hand and think my name. It will heat up and reveal a location and a time. Meet me there. No followers. No funny business. I will be watching. If I sense my instructions are not being followed no one will see Hermione again until I have dealt with the enemy on my own. _

_The more you cooperate, that faster this will go. I repeat; Hermione is safe. I am not the danger._

Draco looked at the letter in shock. Harry looked at it in suspicion.

"Alright, you're going to this meeting Malfoy, and an auror _will_ follow you with an Undetectable charm. Do you know who it is?"

"Yes." Draco said forcefully. "And no one will follow me. Hermione is safe. He's telling the truth. He means her no harm but someone else does. He wants us to find them for him. He's right; Hermione needs to stay hidden. Potter we need to follow his instructions."

"No! We need to rescue Hermione! This could be a trap!"

"I'm telling you, it isn't. I know this man. He tells the truth."

Draco glared at Potter. He knew that they needed to follow the instructions, if Hermione really was in danger from an outside source; they had to let her stay hidden. And if there was a safe place for Hermione, it was Theodore Nott's mansion. The man and his family had managed to hide from Voldemort and his Death Eater's all throughout the war. He sighed in relief.

Harry, on the other hand, was still suspicious. However, when he saw the relief that suddenly filled the previously stressed out man before him. He realized that if Malfoy could manage to look so incredibly relaxed when he clearly cared about Hermione, he decided that they would follow the instructions on one condition. They had proof that Hermione was, and would remain, safe.

_You're taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, you know_

She was safe for now, that was what mattered. But they needed to find the real danger.

* * *

**Author's Note:** New chapter! What do you think?

Thank you, thank you for the new reviews :)


	9. Spill Your Heart

I own nothing, this story is written purely for enjoyment-not profit. Thank you to the brilliantly wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**~Part 2~**

**Someone To Save You**

* * *

_You're taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, you know_

She was safe for now, that was what mattered. But they needed to find the real danger.

* * *

Hermione woke up a long while later to a knocking on her door. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back and flung her arms and legs to the sides, cursing pointlessly at the ceiling. She didn't want to be awake already, not after the exhausting events of the last twenty-four hours or so, she had lost track of the time by this point. She still wasn't sure about what was going on. She wasn't quite ready to trust Theodore yet, not after her rather rough arrival. The knocking persisted, this time accompanied by Lavender telling Hermione to respond or she was going to come in wake her up.

"Come in." Hermione sighed, still staring at the ceiling. The lock clicked open, and the heavy wooden door creaked open. Lavender peeked her head into the room and saw Hermione sprawled out on the bed looking up blankly.

"Theo said to come and ask you to join him for breakfast in an hour. He said you two would talk then. Someone will be up in forty-five minutes to escort you down, be ready." Lavender waited to see if Hermione would respond but the only response she received was a lazy glance, before Hermione went back to her thinking. She backed out of the room, shut the door, and once more, locked the door with a click.

A few more moments passed by, as Hermione continued to zone out sullenly before her curiosity moved her into action. She wanted to know what her captors' reasoning was, so she figured she might as well comply, for now. She went through the same motions as last night, only with a little more energy. The warm water washed the sleep from her body, instead of the soreness and a clean towel had replaced the one she had used the night before.

Walking to the closet, she had the energy to take a better look at the clothing. There was everything from pajamas to evening gowns. Sifting through the fine fabrics, she settled on loose blouse, tucked into a simple skirt, over a pair of knit tights and knee-high leather boots- a classy but very comfortable outfit. She was secretly thrilled by the options in the closet. No one usually ever cared what Hermione wore, herself included, being a rather practical individual, however there were still times when she wished she did care enough to purchase the pieces to make a more stylish wardrobe. Pieces like the beautifully made leather boots she was showing off now. She shook her head, a little embarrassed with herself. _Be practical, Hermione. You don't need to be one of those ridiculous girls that always squeal over the latest fashion catalog. Sort out your priorities! _

A knock on the door signals to Hermione that the time has passed, not that she didn't already know, the way her stomach was grumbling. After she responded, the door opened and she was lead down several hallways, before reaching a large set of richly decorated double doors. She was signaled to continue on alone, and as the doors were swung open, she stepped inside.

The huge dining room was focused around an enormous table. The walls were covered in rich wall hangings and ancient portraits that chatted happily among themselves. Seated at the head of the table was Theodore Nott, looking particularly dashing in a grey dress shirt and vest. He rose to greet her, his perfectly tailored clothing flattering his already slim figure and making it incredibly difficult for Hermione not to stare. She managed somehow, to keep eye contact and avoid the blush that was threatening to rise in her cheeks. She felt incredibly underdressed next to the stylish Slytherin. She didn't seem to notice the shocked look on his face as he checked her over.

To Theo, Hermione looked amazing, the boots seemed to make her legs even more appealing, while the skirt hung off her hips just right to show off her tiny waist. He knew he made her uncomfortable, and he understood why. However, she was a reasonable witch and incredibly logical, she would understand his actions once he explained himself to her, he would make her see that he was doing it for her own safety. He was still miffed at Lavender and Vincent for the unnecessary brutality in the kidnapping, but that couldn't be changed now.

"Hermione! What a pleasant sight, I'm sure you're famished. Would you allow me to escort you to the kitchens? I've never enjoyed eating in the stiff formality of this room. I think we will both be much more comfortable in a more casual environment. And I must say you look lovely today." With a warm smile, one she couldn't seem to get used to seeing on a Slytherin who was supposed to be cold and withdrawn, he extended his arm to her, and she accepted, this time unable to hide the small blush that rose to her cheeks.

His eyes sparkled merrily as her hand met his arm, and he led her through a simple door that was partially hidden in the wall. As they walked along the corridor he began to talk about literature, and soon had Hermione chatting happily about books and authors.

Hermione was shocked at how comfortable she had become around Theo. Here she was, kidnapped and far away from her loved ones, enjoying a light conversation about literature, muggle literature to be exact! Theo was able to keep up and talk about any of Hermione's favorite authors or books. He clearly loved reading as much as she did, and they bantered back and forth about favorites, laughing happily when they came to an agreement about a particular author or genre.

When they reached the kitchen, Theodore released Hermione's arm to pull out a stool at one of the large counter tops for her to sit down on. He sat down next to her and called one of the house elves over and started whispering orders, hoping to surprise Hermione with a wonderful breakfast. Hermione took the pause to look around the kitchen. Like everything else in the Notts' house, the kitchen was huge. Shiny metal appliances were everywhere, cupboards were opening and closing, and pots and pans were filled with spoons magically stirring or randomly adding ingredients as house elves scurried around. To Hermione, it was like being in the middle of Beauty and the Beast- she half expected everything in the kitchen to begin dancing around singing "Be Our Guest". She laughed to herself at the image. _That would make Theodore the Beast _she thought to herself _he's not a beast at all, he's a wonderful man, but this situation is remarkably parallel. Here I am in a huge mansion, held comfortably captive, and enjoying time with my captor. It's only a matter of time until my village comes storming in to rescue me._

Theodore was watching Hermione again, as thoughts flickered across her expressive eyes. He could see happiness and hesitation, joy and confusion, flooding through her expression. He wished he could eliminate the hesitation and confusion, but he couldn't blame her. Sighing heavily, he decided it was time to explain.

"Hermione?" He said softly, to snap her gently out of her daydreams and thoughts.

"I think it's high time I explain myself." So he began, unwinding a story that had been forming since before her marriage and divorce. Since, even before the war had ended. A plan that had been in place to break the opposition of the Dark Lord; even if he was defeated. The new knowledge left Hermione speechless from fear and gratitude towards Theo. She believed him now. There was no possible way he could have thought that cover story up on his own. _To think… a few days later and I could have been dead._ Overcome by emotions, Hermione just turned to Theo and threw herself into his arms before she began to sob.

Theo looked down at the sobbing witch in his arms. He was slightly taken aback by the sudden display of emotion and affection, but he didn't mind. In fact, he couldn't help noticing how perfect Hermione felt in his arms. That was part of the reason he had decided to save Hermione's life, after all.

_All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Lets start from the very start_

Theodore Nott had been in love with Hermione Granger since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another crazy week for me- this time it's homecoming. Luckily for you guys I'm not going so I can sit at home and write instead! But anyways, I hope I you like the update, and I would love feedback- and don't worry, the turmoil is only beginning.

**On another note:** I still need a song for the third part. I'm really struggling with this... so many choices, but I can't seem to decide. _**Help?**_


	10. All The Time Lost

**~Part 2~**

**Someone to Save You**

* * *

_All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Lets start from the very start_

Theodore Nott had been in love with Hermione Granger since their fourth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Honestly, it really wasn't that absurd of a concept. She had always been such a dynamic person, far beyond the typical girls her age. She had never been interested in make-up and boys, well maybe a little bit, but not to the extent of her peers. She was far to busy satisfying her insatiable curiosity with books and information to worry too much about what others thought of her, and it had captivated Theo. No, it was beyond captivation, it was borderline obsessive. He was drawn to her in a way that was impossible to ignore. Her mind mesmerized him; the way she thought, the way she acted, the way every fiber of her being screamed out that there was more to her than just a bookworm and a sidekick. He just wanted to be around her and soak in her presence. It had driven him crazy back at Hogwarts. He hated his fate; he hated the side he had ended up on, just from association. _Stupid Slytherins! _If things had been different before, if he were a Gryffindor, hell, if he had just had the Gryffindor courage, he could have reached out to her. He could have tried to befriend her. Just to see how she worked, just to figure her out. It was the not knowing, the not knowing how someone could defy so many stereotypes and preconceived notions without barely a thought, that left him dying to know more. He loved her for who she was, sure she was beautiful, but he had always known that. Behind her frizzy hair and horribly style, he had always known she would grow up to be gorgeous.

As he held her, his longing for her to know that he loved her was barely controllable. Now wasn't the time, he couldn't take advantage of her vulnerable state. He had to make her love him first, he had to show her that he wasn't a monster; he had to earn her trust. He needed to show her that he wasn't a beast. As her sniffling slowed, he squeezed her gently, reminding her of his presence. She looked up at him and gave a watery smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking from stress of the tears. He could see her trying to pull herself together and re-gather her strength; her eyes had always been so expressive.

"What for?" Theo replied. "You've done nothing wrong."

Again, she smiled shyly at him. She seemed so vulnerable, so fragile right now, but he knew how strong she really was. She was a fortress when necessary, but she was still human, she still had feelings. He had seen the taunting, watched helplessly as Malfoy and the other Slytherins bullied her relentlessly- and she had done her best to never let them see her crack. Theo had seen it though, and how he wished he could have comforted her. He should have been there for her, but he was here now. That would have to do.

"I've soaked your shirt! I'm a sobbing mess and it's only breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed.

Theo couldn't help but laugh, he laughed until Hermione's expression darkened, but there was no malice in her glare. He could tell she was trying to keep a straight face until she gave in and cracked a smile.

"You're weird. Not at all what I expected, but seriously, what's so funny? I've practically ruined breakfast!"

Theo calmed himself down, and grinned at her as he replied,

"You just found out that someone is plotting against you, after being pretty much abducted, and you apologize for soiling my shirt? Besides, breakfast is still breakfast, you can hardly ruin good food with a few well-earned tears."

To prove his point he shoved a plate piled high with delicious foods in front of her, then took one for himself and ate a large bite as she watched.

"See? Nothing to it, still as good as ever."

She rolled her eyes at him, but he could see the redness and sadness fading. He just wanted to see her happy. She took a bite and another and another until her plate was empty, and then she stared at it in shock.

"I didn't realize I was that hungry, I guess crying can do that to a person." She said with a sigh.

Theo had finished his food and decided they needed to do something to get Hermione's mind off of her trouble and he had the perfect idea.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said, before grabbing her hand and racing off down the hallways with her behind him like a pair of school children. They reached the beautifully carved doors of the library and Theo stopped and looked at Hermione with a serious expression.

"You're going to love this."

Then he slowly pushed the doors open to reveal his extensive library. Rows upon rows of books- new and old covered the shelves that ran two stories high. The vaulted ceiling was made of glass so sunlight flooded the room. Those wonderful old-fashioned ladders that rolled along tracks were soon put to good use as Hermione explored with awe the vastness of the library. How he had come by so many books she didn't want to know. Theo soon lost her in the maze of books, allowing her to run off among the musty pages of adventures and facts. Sitting down in one of the chairs that were scattered throughout, he picked up a book and began to read. He couldn't focus for long however, and soon he was up and searching for Hermione.

He found her standing in between some of the shelves, standing with her back to him, completely absorbed in a book. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful. He walked up gently behind her, so as not to startle her, and placed his hand gently on her arm. It took her a moment to acknowledge his presence, but when she did, he slowly spun her around so she was facing him. Bringing her forward gently, he cupped her chin with his hand and brought her lips softly to his. Pulling away, but still holding her close, he looked into her eyes. For once he couldn't read them. She brushed him away gently and ran to her room. How she found her way back, he never knew because he couldn't move from that spot for a very long time.

_There's just no question what this man should do  
Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost_

Had he just ruined things, had he jumped the gun? He wouldn't go back and change it though, he had wasted to much time already.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so terribly sorry about the time it's taken to update and then this new chapter is still rather slow in development. I've just had a terrible headache for two weeks now and we can't figure out what's wrong. Please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy! I also hope you like the next song choice.


	11. Chapter 11

Guys I'm so sorry. I lost my muse for this story. It just died somehow between the headaches and college applications. I know I'm not supposed to use up space for an Author's Note, but this is important. I loved this story- but it's lost.

So here's my offer: If you want- I would be willing to let someone adopt this. I don't know if that's even possible but message me if you're interested. Or have ideas. Or encouragement. Anything to help this finish. Gosh, I'm so sorry. It kills me to write this but I've got nothing.

I've started this next chapter a million times, stared at the blank page for hours but nothing is coming. I'm not giving up- not yet. If no one messages me anything, I'll just stay on hiatus until it comes back to me. IF it comes back to me.


End file.
